Remington 870 MCS
The Remington 870 MCS is a pump-action shotgun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It has an 8-shell tubular magazine. Multiplayer The Remington 870 MCS is the first shotgun to be unlocked at Level 4. It possesses the highest range and damage of any pellet shooting shotgun, getting one-shot kills in close-medium range with ADS. It also has a rather quick pump-action, but it still has a slower rate of fire than most shotguns in the game. It has slightly higher ROF than KSG. The Long Barrel is an excellent attachment, increasing its already good range to exceptional ranges for a shotgun. Fast Mags is a good attachment to mitigate its rather slow reload time, but if the player reloads in between kills, it is not necessary. None of the optical attachments confer any tangible advantage over the iron sights other than an increase in zoom but as shotguns are only really potent at close to medium range, any additional zoom is unnecessary and sometimes a hindrance at such ranges. The Laser Sight is useful at close range as it will give a greater chance at killing from the hip. The Laser Sight is a good asset to increase the consistency of this shotgun up close, but given that aiming down the sights greatly reduces the spread coverage area, more so than the laser, it may be best opting for Quickdraw instead. The Suppressor is quite effective, as it still has a decent one-hit-kill range. Zombies In TranZit, the Remington 870 MCS is available off the wall at the barn for 1500 points. It is also available off the wall outside of the building in the survival map Bus Depot, next to one of the elevators in the lowest floor in Die Rise, as well as being available in the living room of the yellow house in Nuketown Zombies. Its performance is similar to the M1897 Trench Gun and Stakeout. It has a six shell capacity, as opposed to its multiplayer counterpart's eight shell capacity. Double Tap Root Beer is essential, as it effectively doubles the Remington's damage and increases the rate of fire. Once Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Rettified-870 Mechanical Cranium Sequencer and has a very high one-hit-kill potential at close range in addition to a much faster pump-action. The Remington 870 MCS is one of the few weapons that can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times to cycle through attachments. When killed, zombies explode into a red mist. The Remington 870 MCS also appears in Mob of the Dead, now costing 1200 points instead of the usual 1500. There are two locations: In the shower by the Afterlife opposite of the laundry machine, and one by the entrance to the citadel tunnel from the cell block. In Cell Block, it is available through the Mystery Box. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 6) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 9) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 10) Gallery R-870 MCS BOII.png|The Remington 870 MCS. Remington_870_MCS_Iron_Sights_BOII.png|Aiming the Remington 870 MCS. Remington_870_MCS_Reloading_BOII.png|Reloading. Remington_870_MCS_Pumping_BOII.png|Pumping. Remington_870_MCS_Pickup_BOII.png|Chambering the next round. R-870 MCS Third Person BOII.png|An ISA agent wielding the Remington 870 MCS. Trivia *It has a breaching choke on the barrel. This trait is shared with the S12. *The Remington 870 MCS features a shellholder on either side which the 2 to the left hold 3 buckshot shells and at the right, 2 breaching rounds, none of which can be used. *The words "REMINGTON MCS RAIL SYSTEM" can be seen on the side of the rail. *The slug shells are upside down in the spare shell holder. *There is a design on the right side of the gun that says "THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT", with what appears to be a devil's tail in the middle. Below that is "VENGEANCE, BLACK OPS 2" a hint towards the DLC Vengeance. *The Remington Firearms logo is on the right side of the gun. *It is named the "Remington 870 MCS" in multiplayer and Zombies, but is referred to as "R870 MCS" in the campaign. *DeFalco uses this weapon in the intro of "Fallen Angel". *The Remington 870 MCS has an unusable flashlight. *A spade from a deck of cards can be seen on the spare shell holder. *Abigail "Misty" Briarton uses the Remington 870 MCS in the Die Rise and Buried opening cutscenes. *The Remington 870 MCS, along with the B23R, are the only weapons with changed costs in Zombies. *The Quickdraw Handle menu icon uses the Remington 870 MCS' grip. *The Remington 870 MCS' Pack-a-Punched name, the Refitted-870 Mechanical Cranium Sequencer, is the longest Pack-a-Punch weapon name in Zombies at 42 characters. Video Demonstration Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Shotguns